Forbidden love
by arashi.for.dream.0915
Summary: A girl that's about to make her dreams come true and have an almost perfect life suddenly finds her world turned upside down. The result? A story that even she couldn't imagine... follows Bleach storyline - ByaxOCxTezuka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach (owned by Tite Kubo) nor do I own Prince of Tennis (owned by Takeshi Konomi) I only own my OCs. Pls. review

"--" conversation

'--' thoughts/ actions/ what's going on in the character's head

Chapter 1

"Tezuka!!" a cute girl with pink hair shouted, judging by her physical appearances, she looks like she's a senior.

"what is it Tenshi-chan? " the seigaku captain asked.

Tenshi's PoV

"I…I need to talk to you…" I told Tezuka who is currently my boy friend.

"why? Doushita (what's wrong)" Tezuka asked

"I… will be away for a while…" I told him in a sad tone

"what!? What do you mean?"

"As you know, I'm the best singer in the whole Japan right? And… I've been invited to join the singing contest in US. So… I talked to my onii-san about it and he said it was ok if I went." I said.

"when are you leaving?"

"after 3 days." I said then cried in his arms "I'm really gonna miss you Tezuka!!"

"shh… it's ok. It's a great opportunity to test your talent. Shh…. Remember, we're always there for you…"

(After classes)

Tenshi's PoV

Right now I'm in Ryuzaki-sensei's office. As the seigaku's tennis manager, I'm responsible for the papers for the upcoming tournaments. We just won a match from Fudomine, St. Rudolph and Yamabuki. Our next match is next week and it will be tough coz our match is with Hyotei. Arg! Why does it have to be with Hyotei! Actually, I studied on Hyotei before I came here to seigaku. I studied from grades 4-6 and the first semester of grade 7. I studied grades 1-3 at rikkai dai fuzochu. And then at seigaku up to now. My mom wanted me to study at hyotei because she said the standards were "high" I didn't honestly find it high. Well, what do you expect from a straight A student like me. Yes, just like seigaku captain Tezuka Kunimitsu and the tensai, Fuji Syusuke, I'm also a genius. The bery first day I went to Hyotei, I immediately wanted to transfer schools, why? It's because this egoistic maniac called Atobe or preferably AHObe keeps on pestering me to go out to a date with HIM. But I was stubborn and keep denying it every time he asks. HA! No luck for you loser! You might wanna ask me why I'm Tezuka's girl friend right now. Well, it started when a senpai broke his arm and my onii-san asked him to come over to our house for a while. I was still studying at Hyotei back then. My onii-san known for being the captain of seigaku at that time named Yamato introduced us to each other and we instantly became best of friends, but as time goes by, me and Tezuka developed feeling for each other. We always enjoyed each others' company. Eiji and Momo always teased me but I just ignored them and let Tezuka make them run laps. Don't try to mess with me or else that's what you get. :P … I'm always in good terms with any other captain well, actually only the captains of the three schools I've studied. Whenever someone messes up with me I'll just tell them and they'll let them run laps. I know it sounds a little mean. But hey! They started it first.

'knock knock'

"nya shi-chan is it true that your gonna leave us?" eiji said

"h-hai…"

"doushite? Why do you have to leave so soon?" eiji said crying…

"there is 99.99 that she's going to have a contest and 0.01 she's going for a vacation" Inui said

We all sweatdropped

"I AM going for a contest! baka" I said. "didn't Tezuka tell you that?"

"Why don't we go to my dad's sushi restaurant and celebrate coz Tenshi-san's leaving" Taka-san said

"sa…"

"nya shi-chan we're gonna miss you!!" eiji gave me a death hug

"Ei-Eiji… c-can't breath…" I said

Finally Eiji let go of me

"eiji-senpai your killing her before she can even attend the contest" Momo-said

"baka! Isn't it obvious" Kaidoh retorted

"What did you say mamushi?!

"I said your a baka Momoshiro!"

"do you wanna pick a fight?"

"bring it on!"

"mada mada dane... senpai-tachi"

"SHUT UP ECHIZEN!" they both said

That's it!

"TAKESHI MOMOSHIRO! KAORU KAIDOH! 20 LAPS NOW!!"

"d-demo... he started it" they both said

"h-hai!"

They started to run their laps...

The seigaku regulars were a little tense except for Tezuka, he's the captain after all

Then I said... what are you standing there for?

They all left except for Tezuka and Oishi

"be sure to come back" Oishi said

"hai, I will"

After that, Oishi left. now the only one left is me and tezuka

"Tezuka... I really am gonna miss you" I gave him a hug (not a death hug)

"I'm gonna miss you too" he replied

"sa! let's go they're waiting for us" I said

When we got down, Momo and Kaidoh finished their laps and they were practicing for the upcoming match with Hyotei. Hmmm… I wonder if AHObe still have his extremely large ego. I really want to see the match… mou! Why do I have to leave when the match is in just one week! I HATE IT! Well, I just hope that they win… Iie… I'm sure that they'll win. I'm gonna make sure mr. AHObe doesn't bug me after he lose his match.

"Tezuka! I'm gonna visit Seiichi-nii and tell him that I'll be leaving in 3 days ok?" I shouted to Tezuka

"Aa" he said

"ja ne!"

Thankies for reading. Pls. review! This is my first fanfic so I'm not that good


	2. Chapter 2 old friends, new friends

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach and Prince of Tennis…**

**A/N: I forgot to put on the first chapter…**

"**--" conversation/ talking**

'**--' thoughts/ actions/ what's going on in the character's head**

Chapter 2

fast forward to hospital – Seiichi-nii's room

'knock knock'

"come in" I heard

"Konnichiwa Seiichi-nii, How are you today?" I asked

"Good, what brings you here today my chibi-hime?"

"I told you to stop calling me that" I said sounding annoyed. Really, really annoyed. He's been calling me with that nickname ever since I met him.

"w-well, I just came by to tell you that I will be leaving in 3 days because I have to attend a 'contest' in America" I said while putting the flowers I bought into the vase

"I understand… my, my… chibi-hime's all grown up! Good luck with your contest. Make sure to make nice friends ok? And bring me some souvenirs, foods and pictures from America!" he said happily

'WHAT THE HECK! I'm NOT A KID ANYMORE! WHY YOU!!'

"you know what?, you sound more like a father now, not the brother type I used to know" I said

"that's because your like a sister to me. You don't get angry even though I always call you chibi-hime… So, how's it working with the seigaku regulars, and Tezuka?"

"good… Momoshiro and Kaidoh are always fighting as usual… Eiji… always giving me death hugs -- Oishi like a mother… Inui… still with hus creepy juices… shivers Fuji… still sadistic… Taka-san, still with his burning mode. Tezuka, same as always… and Echizen, just like Tezuka when we were freshmens, but he's even cockier."… BORING

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and the rikkai regulars stepped in, probably to see their captain.

"hey! What's a seigaku girl doing here?" a guy with red hair said "are you Yukimura-buchou's girl friend or what?"

"WHAT THE HECK!!"

"Buchou! Who is this girl pointing at me one of your fans? Were you two flirting at each other?" this time, a guy with messy black hair asked

What the heck are these people thinking! They don't even recognize the best singer in the whole country! The best tennis player (girls) who won the US open championship last year?!

I was really getting annoyed… Chirou-chan (Tenshi-chan calls Sanada Genichirou Chirou-chan) noticed it and said "Marui-san, Kirihara-san. Be quite or I'll double your training menu… EVERYDAY"

Good!

"d-demo… what is this girl doing here?" they both asked in unison

"This girl here is my chibi-hime, right?" Seiichi-nii glanced at me

I nodded but my eyes told him that I'll only let it slip today just because of your annoying members!

The two were confused

"w-what do you mean buchou?" they asked again

"I'm saying that she is not my girlfriend, not my fan, but my chibi-hime. She studied rikkai dai fuzochu for 3 years – grades 1-3 me and Genichirou were always together but after 3 years, her mom wanted her to study a different school, which is Hyotei. She always calls me every night saying how Atobe had been bugging her all day and trying to ask her on a date…"

"So did you date that crazy captain" the red head asked me which I learned that his name was Marui

"NO!! WHY THE HECK WOULD I WANNA DATE THAT EGO-MANIAC MONKEY KING ATOBE!! I'M NOT DUMB TO DATE HIM YOU KNOW!!" I shouted in front of his face

Seiichi-nii chuckled and continued "after 3 ½ years when her mother left, she asked her brother Yamato, the captain of seigaku tennis team at that time if she can study at seigaku with him. And now, here she is" he said happily

"Buchou, you forgot to say that she is currently the best singer in the country, the number one tennis played (girls) in the US open last year, and for being the girl friend of Tezuka Kunimitsu – captain of seigaku" Yanagi Renji said.

While the other regulars except for Marui, Kirihara, Renji, and Chirou-chan (he's the vice-captain) nodded

"S-so that means all of you know her?" Kirihara asked

They nodded again

"Does that mean you're all classmates with her coz she studied at our school?" he asked again

"Iie, Seiichi-nii and Chirou-chan were the only classmates I had that are here right now" I said.

"ja! I'll be going then. It seems that you all have something to tell to your captain. Ja mata! Minna-san" I said

"take care" Seiichi-nii said

Chirou-chan nodded

And as for the others… they just smiled and waved something like that

Seiichi-nii's PoV

I can't wait to see Chibi-hime's contest! It's really not surprising that not all of the rikkai members know chibi-hime coz they didn't meet her, but now that she has many titles, it's really surprising that Bunta (Marui's last name) and Kirihara don't know her, now that she won the US open championship and proclaimed the best singer in the country. I just wish her good luck for her trip.

After she left, the rikkai regulars told me about the upcoming kantou tournament. Bunta and Kirihara were so curious about chibi-hime, they asked a lot of questions but thank goodness Yanagi-san is here to answer. Haha

After they left, Genichirou asked me why is chibi-hime here.

"Yukimura (Seiichi-nii's last name) , what did Miyamoto-san ( Tenshi's last name ) tell you?

"Nothing, she just told me that she'll be away after three days to attend a contest in America."

"I see, she's really doing her best"

"I know that, I wont be getting an every week visit from my chibi-hime… T.T"

"You still call her by that nickname?" Sanada-san sweatdropped

"Mochiron! (Of course!), by the way, don't you think it's time for you to leave already?"

"Aa, good night Yukimura!"

Back to Tenshi's PoV

Geez, what a day! Are they (Marui and Kirihara ) really that crazy when talking to someone!

Captain's this, Captain's that, GAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Tomorrow I'm gonna go to Hyotei and tell Yuki-chan that I'm leaving. I just hope that Atobe-san isn't there when I'm talking with Yuki-chan. She was my only best friend in Hyotei.

All the other girls were mad at me coz their Ore-sama (Ore-sama is what Atobe calls himself) doesn't give up on asking me out!

I really hate my life in Hyotei, except for the fact that I met my best friend Yuki-chan, I was always chased by rabid fanboys because I'm a singer that time already.

"Tadaima" (I'm home) I said as I opened the door

"Ah! Tenshi how was your day? Better pack or else you wont have anything to wear" my nii-san said

"I know, I'm not stupid, I'll be at my room" I said

'sighs'

I'm so tired… Zzzz…

**I want some nice juicy reviews! **

**Please be patient, I know I wrote Bleach/ Prince of Tennis. The Bleach part of the story is coming in about 2 chapters. Hopefully**

**Again! Reviews. Thankies **


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbyes and Promises

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach and Prince of Tennis…

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach and Prince of Tennis…**

**A/N: I forgot to put on the first chapter…**

"**--" conversation/ talking**

'**--' thoughts/ actions/ what's going on in the character's head**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, after classes and tennis practice at Hyotei

I'm here, standing at the gate. I really want to see the look on Yuki-chan's face after I tell her the news. Giseru-chan and Naomi-chan were so proud of me and wished me good luck. Tomo-chan overheard the news and kept cheering on me until my ears bleed. Sakuno just wished me luck and tried to clam Tomo-chan down. I wonder what would Yuki-chan think about the contest…

I walked down the HUGE school; Hyotei hasn't changed a bit… I hope Yuki-chan and Oshitari-san are together now

'crash'

I bumped into someone "I-Itai…" I rubbed my head and looked to see… Atobe!

"Watch where you're going girl!" he said. Apparently, he's in a bad mood

"Whatever"

"Do you know who I am?" He said

"Of course I know you! You're that baka Hyotei tennis team captain mr. Atobe" I said

"What did u call me?"

"I said you're a BAKA captain"

"T-Tenshi?"

"Who do ya think?" I said bored

"What are you doing here? Had enough of Tezuka? Came here to be my girl friend?" he asked with stars on his eyes

"No"

"What do you mean by no? it's obvious that you're here because you can't stand Tezuka right?"

"Iie, I didn't come here to visit you, I came here to visit Yuki-chan and I just happened to bumped into you."

"awww c'mon…"

I smacked his head and said "For your information, me and Tezuka are officially together so if you'll excuse me, I need to find my best friend and tell her something important which you don't need to know"

Then I left.

I found Yuki-chan at the Boy's tennis courts and told her about the contest and she was speechless.

Guess what? She's now the manager of Hyotei's tennis team for boys. Furthermore, she and Oshitari-san are going out!

"kyaaaaaa I'm so proud of you Yuki-chan! You finally did it! I said giving her a 'death hug'" like Eiji's but not that strong…

"T-T-Tenshi-chan…"

"oi! You're killing our manager" Gakuto-san said

"And Oshitari-senpai's girl friend" Chotarou said

I finally let go of her. I smiled and glared at the regulars and said "would you mind continuing your practice" coldly

They left.

"Same as ever Tenshi-chan"

"I know .", "so how's being Hyotei's manager?" I asked

"Good, except that Atobe-buchou's ego is 'always' in the air" she said

"hahaha. I'm so happy that I transferred to Seigaku!"

"Yeah…"

"How are you and Tezuka?" she asked

"We're… good"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" I gave her a smile, "I really am gonna miss him."

"Did you pack your things already?" She asked

"WAAAAAAHHHH!! I FORGOT!! I NEED TO DO IT NOW!! THANKS FOR REMINDING ME YUKI-CHAN! BYE!!" I said panicking

"Geez, she never changes…"

At home

I was packing all my things.

Clothes – check duh

Tennis stuffs – check

Shampoo – check

Soap – check

Toothpaste, toothbrush – check

Diary – check

Photo album – check

Hmmm… what more…

I almost forgot! Some books incase I get bored, cell phone to call and how will I be able to buy souvenirs without money sweat dropped

Books – check

Cell phone – check

Money – check

There! Finish. Now off to sleep…

After 3 more days, at the airport

My flight is on 10 AM so I need to be at the airport at 8AM, 2 hrs. advance, the Seigaku regulars all came. Giseru-chan, Naomi-chan, Tomo-chan, Sakuno-chan, Yuki-chan and An-chan were there too. Momo already told An-chan that I was leaving so no need to talk to her. He told her as soon as he heard that I will be leaving… that pig…

Anyways, back to the story…

The regulars were there. Tezuka gave me a locket… he's so sweet!!

Fuji gave me a 2 photo albums one which consisted of me and my photos with the seigaku regulars

And the second one, me and Tezuka's picture only. He also gave me a CD, he told me to watch it in America

Taka-san made sushi for everyone

Inui gave me all of the data he got from me --

Kaidoh gave me a keychain

Eiji and Oishi gave me an underwater camera (Tenshi-chan likes photography too)

Momo, Echizen, and Naomi-chan gave me a good luck charm (bracelet) and teddy bear

Giseru-chan, and An-chan – made me plushies… KAWAII!!

Yuki-chan gave me her lucky necklace. She said I need it more

They put it all in a plastic bag, believe me, it's sooooo HEAVY! I wore the locket and the necklace around me neck, the bracelet on my wrists and the keychain on my tennis bag

We all shared Taka-san's sushi, I can't finish them all you know. Tezuka even gave me my seigaku jacket, he said to wear it always.

They're all so nice to me, and then we had a group hug.

I wish this day would last forever but, I have to go… 


	4. Chapter 4 Twists and turns of fate

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach I just wish I do

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach I just wish I do. If only I was related to Tite Kubo…**

Chapter 4

As of now, the flight to America is underway. Tenshi Miyamoto is looking forward to the competition but at the same time, she misses her friends back in Japan. So she brings with her, a photo album filled with memories. Tenshi doesn't even bother reading the other books she brought…. "Mou ii yo…" (This is enough…) she said to herself. She looks out the window, wondering what the others are doing now. Thinking about it, a smile crept up her face. "Daijoubu… 'chuckles' I'll be back soon…."

A few hours passed…. The people at the plane keep themselves busy, awaiting their arrival at the airport. But little did they know…. that something was about to happen….

Outside, the skies become shrouded with black clouds…. The sun was completely covered; it was almost as if it were night time. The once quiet sky was rattled with the sound of thunder, rumbling the surroundings…. And soon enough, it started to rain…

Back at the plane, most of the people were asleep, even Tenshi, who was dreaming of winning the competition and returning to her friends with smiles on their faces. But the dream was short lived when suddenly, a loud cracking sound followed by a bright flash of light awakened the passengers. A lightning bolt dangerously close to the plane startles everyone, causing some to panic.

The P.A. system of the plane caught the attention of everyone. "Dear passengers… This is your captain speaking" said the voice, "We have currently passed by an unexpected storm… as such, for your safety, we will be temporarily landing in a nearby port before proceeding to our destination… the flight will be delayed for those going to America." Tenshi heard this and was upset that she will not be going there right away… but nevertheless she was relieved that they will be getting out of this horrible storm. The captain continues to speak, "Now, please return to your seats and relax… Thank you for listening…"

But even with words of assurance, some can't help but worry about them flying underneath a storm. Parents hug and comfort their children; some do activities to calm themselves down… Tenshi on the other hand, takes her bag of tennis equipment and photo album, and keeps them close to her. They've always been her most treasured items and serves as her "comforter" when she is scared or nervous…. "I hope everything will be alright…" she said to herself.

It's strange how things in life turn in an instant…. One day your up, your down at the next. It can even happen in seconds…. A deadly lightning strike right next to the plane violently shakes it, causing the lights to flicker on and off. The passengers are now afraid for their lives, panicking  
and shaking in fear. Tenshi tightens her hug around her items, praying that nothing would happen. But life, as we know it, hardly listens to our wishes. And soon enough, another lightning bolt strikes the plane, destroying a part of its wing. The pilots at the cockpit do everything they can to control the ship, but the lightning strike fries the main components, causing it to malfunction.

Plummeting downwards, everyone screams at the top of their lungs, but their pleas were never heard and finally, they crash hard at the ground…

"Where… am I?" a soft voice asks…  
"Wh-what's going… on?" her eyes slowly open… she scans her surroundings with a dazed look

"Uh… my head…"  
Holding her head, images start to fly on her mind… A plane… herself riding on it… a bag… a flash of lightning… then everything went blank…

A photo album, with pictures of people… She felt like she's known them before… They were all smiling… then, a picture of a young man… with her… smiling… looking so happy…

Suddenly, everything came back to her… She was riding a plane to America, and then it crashed because of a storm. And these people, were her friends and loved ones.

"What… happened…?" Her eyes open, and in front of her, she sees the crashed plane. She tried to stand up but her body felt heavy. She felt something at her chest, "Kusari…? (Chain) What's this doing here?" She tried pulling it off but it was too hard. Her eyes followed the chain to where it was connected. Her eye opened wide in shock… the chain was connected to a body… and the person was… her…

"Naze… why am I here when my body is…" She couldn't believe what she was seeing… Then a thought entered her mind… was she… dead? Did she die in the crash and turned into… a spirit?  
She shook her head violently… "T-that can't be… what the heck am I thinking… I'm not dead… I can't be… I ca-" She was cut short when she heard a loud roar… Turning her head, she saw something moving behind the trees. Was it a person? No. It looks too big to be one. Instead, she saw a humungous beast, black and white in color. Its eyes deep and black, mouth gaping and drooling with hunger, and a hole at its chest, it had no heart.

"What… is that thing?" Tenshi uttered in fear. The monster towered over her, like a mountain. Then it started to move, its head high, sniffing the air. With each step, it got closer and closer to her. She tried to move but she felt a power pushing her down, making her body feel twice as heavy as before. She moved her hand when she felt something beside her, a tennis bag and a photo album. She remembered feeling calm when she had these items, so she reached for them, but stopped when she heard a voice. Out of the bushes she saw a man. "He was a passenger of the ship" she remembered. The man had a chain attached to her chest as well. "Where am I?! What is this place?! " He kept screaming out loud. Worse comes to worse, the monster notices him, and moves towards him. "Oh no… that monster saw him?! What should I do?" She wanted to help but she couldn't move at all. She could only watch as the monster suddenly grabs the man and holds it in front of its face. "L-let me go!! Don't hurt me!! AHHHH!!" That was the last thing Tenshi heard when the monster swallowed the man whole, with the chain hanging from his chest suddenly broke.

Tenshi gasped, but that was a big mistake as the monster heard her. Its head tilted and looked at her with its hollow eyes. "Shoot… It's coming towards me!! I-it's going to eat me!!" Those thoughts raced in her head. The monster grinned happily at the sight of another meal. "Move… Tenshi… Move!! You can't be eaten here!! You promised… you promised that you would go back… to see them again!!" She screamed at her head, wanting to move and run away. The creature stepped closer… It was now right in front of her. "No… I can't give up!! MOVE!! Please let me move…"  
With its mouth wide open, it was about to swallow her… She screamed "NO!!"

There was complete silence… She dared to open her eyes, only to see a man in front of her.  
He was wearing a black hakama and wielding his sword, he stopped the monster's mouth. He pushed down his sword and the monster's lip was cut, spewing blood from its wounds. The monster screamed in pain. Then the man jumped unbelievably high and strikes down, cutting the monster in half. The monster fell down. then disintegrated into dust. Tenshi couldn't believe her eyes… The man sheathed his sword and turned to her, he then extended his hand to her. "Daijoubu ka?" a soft voice asked her. She tried to reach for it but because of exhaustion, she fainted. She felt a pair of hands catching her, then carrying her.

She hears voices around her…

"Sensei… is everything alright?" A rough voice of a man asked.  
"Aa… the hollow was defeated…" It's the same man who saved her.  
"It looked strong…" A soft-spoken voice of a girl.  
"It must've eaten most of the people here" A voice of a young man  
"I guess… Ah, who's that Sensei?"  
"She looks like a survivor, the hollow hadn't gotten to her"  
"Well… at least the hollow's gone and we saved someone"  
"Should I do the soul burial?"  
"No, I was thinking of taking her to Seretei…"  
"N-nani?! But Sensei, ordinary souls aren't supposed to be allowed there!"  
"I'll have Yamamoto-soutaichou see her… she seems… different"  
"Eh? In what way Sensei?"  
"She survived a hollow attack… and it looks like she has a powerful reiatsu"  
"So… she could be… one of us too?"  
"Aa… I think so… Anyways, we should head back now…"  
"Open the gate…"  
"You're not the boss of me! Don't tell me what to do!"  
"Mou… futaridomo dame yo!!"  
"That's enough you guys… we still have a long way back…."  
The voices started to fade as she lost consciousness

An unexpected plane crash takes the lives of many… Reports say that there were no survivors. The people were saddened by this accident… but most of all, it's the ones who lost their loved ones that suffered the most. News of the incident spread like wild fire, even to the smallest of places… They didn't know what happened… all they knew was that the people they knew were dead… and they will never come back again…

But little realize that one of the passengers was far from dead. And that her story, which most thought had ended, had really just begun…

**A/N: I guess all of you are wondering why the first three chapters of this story is Prince of Tennis and it's in the Bleach category… well, it's because the idea of making a Bleach/ PoT fic pops into my head. But don't worry; it will follow the Bleach story line. And I guess you all know that the hollow's here and PLEASE REVIEW!! It really helps cheer me up.**

**I'm also really really sorry that it took me long to update… that's coz I have many tests to study and I still have a project due. And I need to do my homework as soon as I finish this gaaaaaaahhhh**

**ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI!!**

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!**

**Pwease weview weada-sama ( chappy XD)**

**A2/N: Hi there! Name's Hiro and i'm the co-author of this crazy crossover dreamt by my cousin (the person above me ) She doesn't kno Bleach very well since the fic began so she asked me to help writing those parts of this story. Anyways, enjoy reading and don't forget to review. I know you can tell that we're total noobs in fic writing so help us improve with your reviews**


	5. Is this for real?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own bleach... T__T**

"abc" - conversation

_abc_ - thoughts/actions

( ??? PoV )

"Yamamoto-soutaichou, i would like to speak to you about this matter..." "Yes, I know what you're thinking right now... this girl has potential... and that's why you brought her to me, yes?" "hai..."

_'Yamamoto-soutaichou looks at you_' "She has a good amount of reiatsu ,and she seems spiritually aware..."

"hai... she survived a hollow attack that lasted for a few days... I think she has what it takes to- oh she's waking up"

( Tenshi's PoV )

I just woke up, I feel so dizzy… and I looked around to see two men standing right in front of me, they must be in the middle of their conversation…

"Where am I? who are you two? If I may ask, what am I doing here?" I asked

"You're in Seretei, a place for spirits who have died... and I am Yamamoto Genryusei, the person in charge in a way" '_laughs_' the old said who I just came to know as Yamamoto Genryusei.

"And my name is Hiketsu, I'm the one who found you in the crash site where you died" the other guy said

I really am dead. I wish the crash was a dream. But… I guess this isn't a dream, it's reality.

"I know it's hard for you to swallow all this, knowing that you died must be saddening... but you have a new life here, and Hiketsu-kun has a proposition that might make your stay easier here" Yamamoto-sama said. Well, I don't know how to address him… he said he's the person in charge, that would mean he has a high position. Oh well…

"Is there an possibility I can go back to earth again?" I asked

"You can go back, but only as a spirit, not a human... so you cannot interact with your friends the same way you would when you were alive..." Hiketsu-san said

_'still sad face_' sou... ka...

"But... if you work hard here, Yamamoto-soutaichou might give you 'special privileges' haha..." he added

"I'm not that kind... but I'm not that hard to convince either... rest assured, you will be safe here and you may visit those you left behind" Yamamoto-sama said

"That is... if you're willing to take on what we have to offer"

"Promise?" I asked again

"hahahaha... this girl is very direct isn't she? Alright then, I give you my word, if you give me yours"

"It's a deal then!" I don't know what to do anymore. I want to visit my friends again. I wonder if they really accepted my death. I wish onii-san was here…

"so ano... what do I need to do?"

"You're going to be fine here... haha I can tell..." Hiketsu-san said

_ahem_ so what we want to ask you... is to be a shinigami" Yamamoto-sama said. Geez, these people are weird

"What's a shinigami? Are you two shinigami also?" '_points at Yamamoto and Hiketsu'_

"Being a shinigami is kind of like a job... it's where you help spirits who are lost in the real world find their way here, where they can be safe, and yes Yamamoto-soutaichou is a shinigami as well... the highest ranking one at that, he's kind of like our leader" Hiketsu-san explained

"Ok? So I'm supposed to help spirits go here? But I don't see why they can't go on their own, and those weird alien like thing that almost got me killed!"

"Because the spirits don't know their way, and those 'alien like things' are also after them, which means you have to protect them" they explained

"And what are they called? They're so creepy (shivers) and UGLY!"

"They are called Hollows, spirits who have lost their hearts, those we couldn't help in time" Hiketsu-san said in a sad tone.

"Why would they lose their hearts? All of us have hearts"

"When a soul isn't helped sooner, they become sad and lost, thus turning into hollows because of the pain of loneliness and regret they feel" Hiketsu-san said

"They turn into monsters... and they eat human souls to fill their hunger and sadness" Yamamoto-sama added

"So that means if he (points at Hiketsu) didn't bring me here then I would become a hollow too? Because of the loneliness I feel? Like not being able to be with the one I love? And be those.. those... creepy monster things... I kinda getting it now...." I said

"That is correct... which is why being a shinigami is a very important job"

"And that's not all there is to it... you're also protecting the balance of the entire world"

"But I still have one more question..."

"yes?"

"Does the sadness of the soul affect the time of how fast they will become one of those monsters? If souls can turn to those monsters that means those monsters can become a soul again right... if they found happiness?" I said

"There's another factor involved in it.... but you need to be a student at the school to fully understand it"

"How long does it take then?"

"It usually has something to do with the chain in your heart back when you were just a soul"

"Oh... that one... I remember it won't get off from my body"

"On average it takes a few months for the chain to corrode when severed, then turning into a hollow" Hiketsu-san said

"ahhh..."

"But there are other factors involved such as pulling your chain... because the chain serves as your pain and attachment to the world"

"so? I don't get it?"

"taking it off means you'll be taking the pain away, but at the same time, you will lose yourself and turn into a monster with no emotions at all.... you will be empty and heartless, so the stronger your emotions are... will ultimately decide how long you turn into a hollow"

_'mouth hanging_' arigatou kami-sama! Good thing I'm not that strong enough to pull that chain or else I'll be one of those ugly monsters and I wouldn't be able to go see my friends again...

"I guess I was lucky when you saved me (points at Hiketsu) Domo arigatou gozaimasu! Hiketsu-san!" "Well, I guess I asked too many questions... ahehehehe. So when do I start attending the academy u said? Tomorrow?"

"Yes you will begin studying tomorrow, work hard and do your best" Yamamoto soutaichou said

"HAI! OF COURSE YAMAMOTO-SAMA!" I replied enthusiastically.

"eto... I know this is a silly question, but where will I be staying for a while?" I asked with a sweat drop on my head

"Ah yes... since you already know Hiketsu-kun, I suppose you could stay with him for a while" Yamamoto-sama said

"Until you have a division of your own"

"Is that alright Hiketsu?"

"Hai"

"division? What's that for?" I asked again

"Each Shinigami is assigned to one of 13 divisions, your job as a shinigami depends on where you'll be going"

"You'll be learning more of that once you enter the academy"

"ok. so which division are you two?" I asked

"former 12th Division fukutaichou"

"1st Division Soutaichou"

"waaaaah SUGOI!" I'm amazed their positions are so high

"that means you're both so strong! kya~ can't wait to see u both in action" I said grinning

"hahaha you'll have the chance to be that strong too so don't worry" Hiketsu-san said

"hai! i'll do my best! So you better train me" I said turning serious

"I'll do my best then^^"

"hahaha you have a lot of spirit and enthusiasm, very good. Off you both go then. Young lady, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again haha as a full fledged Shinigami" Yamamoto-sama said laughing

"what's so funny?" I pouted

"I can use a sword u know! I was the number one on my kendo class also in tae kuan do"

"Then that makes my job a lot easier, but you still have a lot to learn"

"Like what?! ABCs?" I said jokingly

"hahaha more than you know... Can I trust you to work hard?" Hiketsu-san asked while extending his hand

"OF COURSE! I beamed I always work hard especially when it comes to someone special" I said

"all right then! Let's go..."

We were both walking out when Yamamoto-sama spoked

He said "Oh and Hiketsu-kun...."

"Hai?"

"You have to look after your students well... they might get themselves into a lot of trouble, and I won't be the one to bail them out"

Hiketsu-san chuckled and said "Of course...."

then off we go!

Suddenly…

We heard shouting from the outside, a woman's voice in particular

"What are you students doing here?!"

"Uh... ah... um.. We were just..."

"W-we were umm.. Waiting for our senpai..."

"It's against the rules for you to be here! Now go! Shooo!"

Hiketsu-san sighs "Looks like they got caught... I was wondering how long they were planning on staying there"

"They were following us the entire time, from when I brought you here..."

"nyak!"

"Even for a shinigami, it's hard to sneak here, especially if you don't know what you're doing"

_'sweat drop… all right now stop your rambling and let's go already!!!'_

"Isn't that right Yamamoto-soutaichou? You sensed their presence too right?"

"hahaha yes"

"I thought you were that skilled... you just noticed them now..." I said… I'm bored…

"Wait who're you talking to?"

"Both of you"

"I said I noticed them since the beginning"

"I know but you didn't scold them or what. baka!" I retorted. I know, I'm that mean

"I think they've already learned their lesson" he said pointing at the door

Then I saw a guy with red hair like Eiji's and a girl with black hair being dragged by an old woman and there was a blond haired guy and a girl with a bun trailing behind them.

I laughed slightly at them.

"I have the right mind to punish you myself!!! Yamamoto-soutaichou, what should I do with these hooligans?!" The old woman said… geez… she kinda reminds me of Ryuzaki-sensei when she's mad…

"I leave them under your custody Hiketsu" he replied

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews invisible-gurl and whitekitsunegirl. Anonymous reviews is enabled.  
**

**domo arigatou. hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also have a quizilla account with the same pen name.**

**thanks to all the readers who continue to wait and see our story unfold. And to those who are reading but have not yet reviewed, please do so^^ we'd love to hear from you!  
anyone who reviews in the next chapter will get a (virtual, i have no money to give or send) cookie and a bleach and/or prince of tennis t-shirt (and those who keep going will get a (virtual, again) plushie)  
More power to Anime^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Of schools and shinigami

DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. BLEACH…

Chapter 6

(At Hiketsu's place in Seritei)

"Now... what should I do with you 4....?" he said

"We're sorry Hiketsu-senpai... It's not my fault... R-Rukia forced me to take her there... YEAH THAT'S IT!!!" The red head said

"DON'T GO BLAMING THIS ON ME TATOO FACE!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO FOLLOW THEM!!!" The raven-haired girl retorted… I think me and them are gonna be good friends. It sorta reminds me of momo and kaidoh fighting.

"urusai, futari tomo" I said

"See what I have to put up with everyday? Well... since you're here, why don't you think up of a punishment?"

Actually, Momo and Kaidoh fighting are even worse than them *sweatdrop*

"hmmm..." what kind of punishment would be good….

"haha maybe they'll learn their lesson...."

Then an idea pops into my mind

"I KNOW! like what I always do to my kouhei when they misbehave before I died that is..." I said

"40 laps around the house since there is no tennis courts here..." I said cheerfully. Man, I miss tennis already!

"hmm that sounds perfect... alright you 4, you heard the lady, run!" then he puts on a face like this ^.^

"B-but, this place is HUGE!!! You can't possibly ask us to..." he was cut off by Hiketsu-san

"you have to..." he said

"we didn't even do anything...." said the blond haired guy and the girl with a bun on her head

"It's not really that big..." I said "you're not just used to running that much" I added

"how about for starters 20 laps?" I asked

"oh and before I forget... no Shunpo, just run" Hiketsu-san said

"EH?!" the raven-haired girl whined. What the heck is shunpo anyway… don't need it!

"me and hiketsu-san will go too if you want" I said trying to cheer them up

They all sighed

"Sounds fair?"

"Fine...."

"Ok with me"

"I guess so"

"Guess it wont hurt anyway"

"Ok then. Let's go!" I shouted I'm so hyper today

(After the laps)

I'm the first one! Yay! I guess those trainings were not a waste. Oh wait. I'm always the first when it comes to running. Haha

All of them were gasping for air except me and Hiketsu-san

"How come you run so fast?" the raven-haired girl said

"Yeah, I bet you cheated!" the red-head said

"SAY WHAT?!" I wasn't even doing anything then he accuses me of something like that! How rude

Suddenly all of them smacked him in the head. Haha serves you right!

"Why are you all hitting me in the head!" red head complained

"You should be nice to her! She's new here" the girl with the bun told Mr. Red head

"b-but… she cheated" pointing an accusing finger at me

Grrrr… I'll show you

"Listen here red head!" I snapped at him "… and listen GOOD! I used to run laps around the tennis court before I died. And you know what? 20 laps aren't even half of what I usually do! I can run 100 laps with WEIGHTS!" I shouted at his ear

"100 LAPS!!!"

"WEIGHTS?!"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said

"Looks like you'll do great here... there's a lot of work to be done" Hiketsu-san said

Meanwhile red head and the raven-haired girl was whispering at the back

"I wonder who's faster. The new girl or Hiketsu-senpai?"

"Yeah... he seems to be holding back"

"what are you two talking about? hmmm?" I asked them with ^.^ plastered on my face

"Um.. uh nothing..." red head said

:ne! Are you two GF and BFs?" I asked

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted in unision

"But you two act like one. Did I mention you two look cute together?" I tod them

"With the way you both answer together it sounds like that hahaha" the blond haired guy said

"I completely agree" the other girl replied.

Me and Hiketsu-san just nodded

"WHY WOULD I LIKE A CRAZY TOMBOY LIKE HER?!" red-head said

"WHY WOULD I LIKE A TATOO FACED MORON LIKE HIM?" the raven-haired girl said

"See, your attitudes are sooo... matched" I squeeled

"Remember...the moron/tomboy you hate, the moron/tomboy you love" I gave them a lecture

"Aren't we supposed to be training?" Hiketsu-san said

"Hai! So what are we gonna do after that warm up?"

"I guess I'll be teaching you some of the basics, to get you prepared for the academy tomorrow" He said

"hai?"

"And you 4 will be helping me ok?"

"Hai..." they all said. Like they have a choice

"OK then! First up, a shinigami must learn to sense things around them"

"ooooooooook?"

(We were in a grass field next to a forest)

"Hinamori, Rukia, release some of your reiatsu and scatter them around" Hiketsu-san said

Then an aura appears, I can see them faintly

"ok?" I have no idea what to do

"Now Tenshi-chan, close your eyes and empty your mind"

"Hai"

"erase all thoughts... then, feel your surroundings.... do you see anything?"

"no..."

"this is harder than I thought…" "ok you're doing fine... just relax... and I'll ask you some questions"

"Ok" I said

"Did you see the aura that was from Rukia and Hinamori earlier?"

"yeah.."

"Did you remember the color?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I want you to imagine the colors... and try feeling them again"

With that said I can see color strands floating around me

"Do you see something now?"

"Yes"

"Ok now.... follow the aura to where it's strongest, do you see someone there?"

After following the aura I can see Rukia and Hinamori's shadow with a large amount of aura around them

"Yes sir"

"Good now point to where they are"

"They're behind that tree" *pointing the tree*

"Well done on your very first try Tenshi-chan, but you were a bit off, Hinamori and Rukia are a bit farther down" Hiketsu-san said

"Still, you did very well" he added. YAY!!!

"But before we go on i realized that we weren't exactly introduced"

"What should i talk about?" I asked

"How bout we start with your name, likes, dislikes hmm... and dreams for the future?"

"Ok!"

"So... I'm Miyamoto Tenshi"

"You have a very nice name" The girl known as Hinamori-san said smiling

"Thanks ^^ My hobbies are... playing tennis, singing and...kendo"

"It kind of suits her don't you think?" The blond-haired guy told Mr. red head

"Feh... She acts more like a cheeky devil than an angel..." Red head said

"What did u say?! Do u wanna run laps?" who does he think he is!

"I swear if ever we can just go back right now I'll let u drink Inui juice" I said

"n-nevermind..." he said.

GOOD

"What's 'Inui Juice'?" the raved-haired girl also known as Rukia asked

"Glad you asked. Well… ummm… it's like an invention by my creepy team mate… and it's really a good thing I never drink it..." I said

"Is it that bad?" blondie asked

"your lucky today mr. red head, if inui was here i'll let u drink it and let u faint and leave u right here, right now and no one will help you" I said coldly

"Feh.. I won't go down so easily... *crosses arms* especially by something as silly as a glass of juice" he retorted… hmmm… I doubt it

"Heh! You wanna drink it when we go back? I dare you!"

"ALRIGHT THEN!!! If we ever pass by your place, I'll drink your 'so-called juice' and prove to you how tough I am!!!"

"FINE!" It's only my first day here and here I am… having an argument with someone who I don't really know well already!

"Don't forget that or chicken out red head! Oh and just a little heads up red head… keep your opinions to yourself when we go back. Because I don't know what will happen if you got on Tezuka's bad side, he'll probably let you run a hundred laps"

"Alright settle down everyone... I'm sure we have a lot of questions for our new friend but we should first finish introducing ourselves right?" Hiketsu-san said breaking our 'fight'

"Will Renji suffer after drinking that 'Juice'?" Rukia asked me actually whispered to me

"heh, of course, every time my team mates did something wrong in their training, they drink a glass of it and they always faint. Well… except for Tezuka and Fuji…" I told her

"Hehe I definitely want to see that!" She said. She's very excited… oh well

"Me too" acting so tough when he doesn't even know who and what he's dealing with

"Ok Tenshi-chan, please continue" Hiketsu-san said

"As I said, my hobbies are playing tennis, singing and doing kendo. My likes are... well, I have may likes and my dislikes are... so far… This red head here coz he's so obnoxious… well, I actually hate all obnoxious people and... I also hate Inui juice..." I said

"Oh yeah! My dream is coming true and I'm working hard to achieve it. I want to go back to the living world and see my friends again… *seigaku* and of course to reach the nationals with my team" I said then made a :3 face

"Is that possible senpai?" Hinamori asked Hiketsu-san

"Yamamoto-sama told me its possible right Hiketsu-san" I said

"She can still see them and interact with them once she becomes a shinigami" he said

"And of course, we promised her… in a way" he added then I glared at him.

My glare can really kill someone… hehe I used to glare and shout at Momo and Kaidoh whenever they fight

"I see… well then, good luck to you Tenshi-chan" Blondie said

"OK THEN I'LL GO NEXT!!!" Rukia said

"My name is Rukia."

"I LIKE RABBITS, ESPECIALLY CHAPPY, WHO IS A VERY POPULAR SOUL CANDY ICON HERE"

"???" what's a chappy???

"I DISLIKE NOISY AND ANNOYING MEN LIKE RENJI"

"hahaha! Looks like we have a lot in common girl!" I said

"My hobbies are drawing..."

Red head coughed *cough* *cough*

What's wrong with her drawings? Is it that bad???

Rukia then glares at red head and said "got something to say?"

"I'm just saying that... you should try showing our new friend one of your... works" he said

Hinamori and Blondie sweat dropped

"You know what? This might be the smartest thing you've ever said in your entire life!!!" she said then got a notebook and a marker

".............."

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hiketsu-san

He said "you should say it's good... no matter what it really looks like"

"Ok..."

"She can be very sensitive..."

"Hai!"

"OK I'M DONE!!!!!!" Rukia said.

That was fast…

Then Rukia shows you a weird picture of bunnies and teddy bears fighting…

"So you like teddy bears too?" I asked

"They may look like bunnies and teddy bears but they're actually shinigamis and hollows!!! The bunnies represent shinigamis and the teddy bears are the evil hollows! Cool huh?" she said

Hiketsu-san and the others sweat dropped except for red head who's trying to hold his laughter.

What kind of drawing is that!? I don't even draw like that

"It's… artistic" I said

"Thank you!!! I can tell you have an eye for good art"

"Or she's just blind..." red head murmured. I could tell Rukia heard him

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She shouted at him

"How about you show us your 'artistic' drawings red head" I told him

Then Rukia tackles red head and starts pulling his hair

"o-oww ah!!! Rukia!!!"

"Ok that's enough you two" Hiketsu-san said breaking the fight

"Hinamori... how bout you go next?" Hiketsu-san said "and you two behave... alright?" he added

"H-hai..."

"Um.. my name is Momo Hinamori"

"I like eating watermelon and spending time with my 'little brother' , Toushiro

Ok… so you're just like me and Seiichi-nii…I hope he won't panic when he hears the plane crash

"I hate people who badmouth Aizen-taichou and as for my dreams… I want to be under Aizen-taichou when I graduate"

"Next!"

"My name is Izuru Kira, I like spending time with my friends, who are all here now, or sometimes practicing my swordsmanship"

"I can't believe anyone would be friends with that red head" I said acting amused

"We all met in strange ways hehe" Hinamori-san said

"Even though we're completely different from each other, we're also friends, in a way" Rukia added

"Renji is a really good friend if you get to know him... he's just very stubborn and hotheaded"

"you are sooooo correct there Izuru-kun" I said

"I dislike betraying others... I believe that being loyal is important, and my dreams for the future is to just work hard and do my best" Izuru-kun finished

Wow... I think he's the only person who answers all the questions nicely

"Alright then it's your turn mister red head"

Haha Hiketsu-san used Renji's new nickname ^^

*hmph…*

"My name is Abarai Renji...I like fighting.... and beating others..."

"I dislike being made fun of""i also hate cocky people like Rukia

"RUKIA'S NOT COCKY!

"Hey it's not my fault I'm strong!"

"You don't know her very well...." I said

"And what makes you think you know any better, tatoo face?" Rukia said

"Because I've been putting up with you for years now!!!"

*sigh* "just go on will ya!"

"tch... fine"

"And for my dreams for the future...is to become a shinigami together with Rukia because of a promise we made" he said

"Well, it's getting dark!" Hiketsu-san said

"Yeah, so I guess we'll meet you tomorrow!" I shouted to the three of them

"bye…"

"Ja ne!"

"hope to see you at school soon ^^"

A/N:

Finally exam's done! Gotta start studying for the new sem…ugh! I don't want to ever see my exam papers again! i'm really sorry for the late update! Hontou ni gomenasai! I'm a really slow updater ne? GOMEN! This is my first story. I'll update faster next time!** I'm so excited for the new Bleach movie! FADE TO BLACK! I hope they release the subbed one soon. Has anyone watched it yet? **

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
